


一场来自神必势力的绑架

by thzx119



Category: RobiHachi(ロビハチ)
Genre: M/M, OOC!!!, PWP, 强制性行为（大概）, 我觉得他们届到了（小声）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thzx119/pseuds/thzx119
Summary: Robi和Hachi被神必势力绑架了！还被五花大绑关进了不做爱就不能出去的房间！没有水，没有食物，没有信号！甚至没有卫生间！天哪！太糟了！谁能来救救他们？没有人呢，自救吧。（无慈悲）





	一场来自神必势力的绑架

**Author's Note:**

> 最近发生的很多事情让我愤怒又难过，无力改变现实，只好一气之下开了个车，ooc，无校对，一发完，没头没尾pwp，文笔烂，做得很磨叽还很没情调，不好吃，大家凑合着看看吧。（上次写同人文还是在小学时在贴吧开连载，写了200字坑了...小学的我没准会为现在的我感到骄傲的，哈哈。）

Robi突然醒来，全身僵硬发麻。  
他的意识还没完全回笼，闭着眼本能地试图打个哈欠，活动活动缓解一下肢体的酸胀疼痛，却发现自己被胶布封住嘴，双手反剪绑在了一把椅子上。  
他瞬间吓清醒了，正想要挣扎却又因为血液再次顺畅循环带来的麻痒不敢动弹，这才发现自己双腿也被分开绑在了椅子腿上，靴子和袜子还有外套都不翼而飞。战战兢兢地环顾四周，发现这只是一个白色的普通大小的房间，有着柔和的照明，看上去温和而无害。并不存在什么旁边站着下属坐在皮质沙发上表情猥琐地玩枪的黑帮老大；也不存在穿着全是血的围裙拎着电锯肢解尸体的变态杀人狂；也没有存在可能性最高的，老杨和他那两个聒噪的下属，或者更糟，只有老杨一个人。（骑鳗鱼大赛时老杨的言行确实给他留下了不小的心理阴影）

他稍微松了一口气，只是稍微的一口，毕竟这个房间虽然目前温和而无害，但它白到看上去一尘不染，几乎诡异。而且它真的空空荡荡，只有一扇厚重的看上去蛮高科技的门（甚至就连它也是纯白的！），还有Robi自己和绑着他的这把椅子，以及Hachi——对！Hachi！他居然也在这里！就在他的对面离他不到几米远！但他也被以相同的方式绑在了另一把椅子上，没穿鞋袜外套，被黑胶布封住嘴垂着头不知生死。Robi真心实意地祈祷Hachi没有任何生命危险。  
总之先看看能不能弄醒他吧。“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！”好像效果不是特别显著…对了，用捆手的铁链撞一下椅子！同时Robi摸到了熟悉的手腕上的终端机，更是大喜过望，不顾全身仍旧像失去信号的老电视上出现的雪花一般的感官立马开始制造噪音。

Hachi没过多久真的醒过来了，一抬头就对上Robi的目光。Robi试图用眼神向他表示自己的欣喜与焦虑，用力过猛估计看上去有些狰狞。Hachi困惑地与他对视几秒，上下打量了他一下确认他有没有缺胳膊少腿，然后便开始警觉地观察起周围的环境了，看上去十分熟练。  
这小子在这种时候果然还是靠谱啊！Robi看着他尝试挣脱手上的束缚，欣慰地想到。

然后Hachi停下来，似乎是挣脱失败了。好吧，这不奇怪，正常剧情。  
接着Hachi再次看向Robi，睁大眼睛眉毛上抬，居然露出了兴奋的神情。这小子！我就说他不靠谱！  
Robi用眼神表达了强烈的控诉，Hachi看上去更开心了。Robi朝他高高地挑起一边眉毛，他也跟着挑了回去，甚至变本加厉地两边交替挑起，跳起一支眉毛舞，那对细眉毛此时看上去既滑稽又令人火大。Robi被激起好胜心，如样返还，倒是忘记害怕了。  
正当他们用眉毛吵得有来有回，那扇大铁门发出了一声轻响，他们同时被吓得弹了一下，转头看向声音传出的方向。门上居然出现了一行黑字——鬼知道运用了什么黑科技——

——「不sOx就不能离开」（居然还自带消音）

他们都戒备地盯着这句话，忽地，旁边缓缓升起一张三件套齐全的床，他们手脚上的束缚全都消失了。

“嗷！这是什么鬼情况啊！”Robi哀嚎着把嘴上的胶布一把撕下来，揉成团扔开。“很明显，我们被绑架了。”Hachi也将自己的嘴解放了出来。Robi站起身跳着脚颤巍巍地把自己挪到那张来路不明的床上，查看起自己的终端机，Hachi正掂着从自个儿嘴上撕下来的那块胶布饶有兴致地翻来覆去，看见Robi的举动：“别看了，没信号的，我检查过了。”果真没信号，这是意料之内，Robi发泄式地用力躺倒在了床上，抬头看见Hachi的嘴和脸颊因为胶布的撕扯形成一片方形的通红，但估计自己的脸看上去也一样可笑，故没有针对这个说些什么。出于不知何种原因，他们都很有默契地忽视了门上那行字。  
Hachi又开始绕着圈打量这张床：“如果我是你的话，就不会直接躺上去。”Robi满不在乎地伸了个懒腰，感受着复位的骨节嘎巴作响，大声呻吟了一声，说道：“得了吧Hachi，现在发生的怪事儿还少了吗？之前我们俩被那样绑起来都没人干掉我们，难道非要挑现在用这张床杀了我们不成？而且一张床能怎么杀？设上'人一躺上去就会飞出万把利剑'的机关？”

“还真有可能，大叔你蛮有想象力。”Hachi研究完床和地的接缝处后，又去折腾那扇门，“其实我更遗憾的是之前那些链子不见了，我完全无法挣脱的可不常见……说来这也是我第一次这样被毫无察觉地绑架，啊啊，想想就好有趣！”  
“说得像你经常被绑架似的。”Robi撇撇嘴。  
“行吧，果然我们没法自己逃出去呢，这种门只能从外面打开，排气孔估计在吊顶里，也不行。”Hachi在房间里马不停蹄地兜转了好几圈，四处闻闻摸摸半天后终于也坐到床上，谨慎地和Robi隔了一段距离，语气还是很轻快。  
“这么绝望的情景下就不要这么愉快了啊！”熟练而若无其事地回嘴，Robi心里却暗暗觉得Hachi之前在房间里打着转四处检查的状态有点奇怪，尽管还是如往常一样和他拌嘴。他平时会对奇怪的事物产生兴趣，但并非好奇宝宝型的，虽说是在寻找逃生路线，但那姿态又更像是有人在他身后追赶着，还带有刻意避开自己的视线的意味。自打那字出现后就是这样子了。这是在紧张？紧张啥？ “所以我们现在怎么办？等绑架我们的人过来谈条件？”Robi不再多想，又一次抛出问题。啊？哦，门上那个啊，那种官能小说一样的剧情怎么可能出现在现实里，不不，不可能的不可能的，哪有这种事情。再说了，我也不可能和小自己一轮的同性做吧…这算什么，高成本没品恶作剧吗？会有一群人在房间里的人干得火热时扛着长枪短炮冲进来宇宙直播的那种？那这成本也忒高了吧…我们这几天得罪了什么奇怪的有钱人吗？在等待Hachi回答前，他就这样漫无目的地放飞想象着。Hachi又看了看那扇门，握在膝上的拳头紧了又松，沉思了一会儿开口：“你说得对，我们先等吧。”他依然没有看向Robi。

【一个半小时后】  
“Hachi君哦……现在过去多久了啊？怎么还没有人过来，总该知道我们醒得不能再醒都快再次入睡了吧。”Robi侧卧着划着终端全息屏玩贪吃蛇。  
“1.5小时了。奇怪啊，我以为监控设备只是很隐蔽？”Hachi在仰躺着欣赏天花板。这一个半小时以来他都很倔强地还是没和Robi产生什么眼神交流。哪怕他们有一句没一句的语言交流一直没停过，但门上的字、Hachi的回避等他们一直刻意无视的东西已经在这九十分钟内发酵成一种令人窒息的紧绷气氛。这是就是房间里的大象。Robi的贪吃蛇已经三十多次刚出生五秒内就死亡了。  
“我有一个大胆的设想。”Robi开口。  
“嗯哼？”  
“就是……”他想说一下关于那扇门和上面的字，他们恐怕是真的，这可能会破坏他们一路旅行至今建立起来的关系，包括他查觉到的青年对他的纵容有些苗头的依赖感，可是天啊快把这个操蛋的气氛解决掉吧！他要疯了！ 但他还是选择了退缩，“虽然我们都不知道他们是谁，但他们的目的恐怕是要让我们俩饿死在这儿。这和我构想里充满香槟和全宇宙物种邦女郎的寿终正寝一点都不一样啊！”我在说什么？  
Hachi没有接茬，一时间房间里一片死寂，Robi只能看到他再一次紧绷的肩颈和抿起的嘴。那只大象似乎又膨胀了一点。

“Hachi，我说——”你难道是想和我做？  
“我觉得门上说的可能是真的。”Hachi突然坐起来，打断了Robi重起的话头。“我觉得门上说的是真的。”他终于低头直视Robi的眼睛，又重复了一遍，有一丝小孩许愿时的期盼从他的双眼渗出来，很快又被藏了回去。  
没有继续看Robi由于惊讶渐渐呆滞的表情，他把头转回去直视前方：“床是在那句话出现后才出现的，尽管光凭这一点理由不是很充分……而且只说sex，没说要做到哪一步，我们可以、互相帮对方，到、估计就够了，总之，我没问题。”他握了个空心拳很含糊地比划一下，语气是极力控制过的平静和缓慢，但Robi看到他的下颚也绷紧了。  
“等、Hachi——”

门在这个时候再次发出了熟悉的声响。

——「到高潮的插入式性行为！O交！」还是自带和谐，这次变成了红字。  
然后像是这个房间为了证明这句话似的，床边缓缓升起了一个小矮柜，上面放着一盒抽纸一盒安全套和两瓶润滑剂——一瓶油性一瓶水性。考虑还挺周到的哈？Robi表情僵硬地坐了起来，惊讶于自己此时还有余力想这个，这一切就像一场连环事故，绑架，小黑屋，孤男寡男，Hachi泄漏的一些情绪，强制性爱——看上去柜子还有能被打开的抽屉，他不去想里面会有些什么。

谢天谢地这次死一样的寂静只维持了几秒，Hachi狠狠地吞咽一下，开口：“你看吧，这是正解了。我赢了。”他仍旧很努力地让自己平视前方表情放空稳住声线。可是他不仅没能成功抑制住自己绝望而惊喜的颤抖，还慌不择路地宣判自己在一场双方都完全不知晓其存在的竞争中取得了胜利；以及他的脸——红色从他的后颈攀沿向上，落在耳尖，又横向侵袭了他的两颊——他粉红的后颈——红透了。他绝对不知道自己在发抖，Robi这样想，伸出手要拍拍他的肩，或是揉揉他的后颈好让他放松些。揉后颈会不会过于亲密了？再说点垃圾话打个哈哈，把这个情况赶紧解决掉。Robi这才发现自己的手其实也在颤抖，手心早已湿透。和被黑帮老大追杀那次一样啊，你丫是高中生吗。一边在内心唾弃自己，一边不动声色地收回手，把手上的汗擦在了被子上。

“所以、现在是…”Robi的嗓子干得不像话，他希望这只是因为紧张。  
“我已经满18岁了。”  
“不是在问这个……”  
“做吧！”Hachi终于面向Robi，坐立不安：“那你来当插入方，我还……听说如果没有经验的话容易受伤。这样你也不亏。”  
Robi突然想笑，突然被从高压中释放的那种，但他还是很有b数地把这个冲动和“不要指挥我”给一并憋回去了，只微微点了点头。看着Hachi又因为这个稍微雀跃了一下，他觉得这个决定应该是正确的，又不明确应当怎么开始。  
Hachi见他半天没动静，担忧地试探着问：“难道你其实还是处男？”  
“当然不是！我只是没和男人做过而已，性经验还是有的！不然我岂不是已经成魔法使了？”秒答。

于是Hachi往Robi那边挪了一点，又挪了一点，现在他们的肩膀间还隔着几公分，看着彼此的眼睛。“那大叔你还在担心什么？”说着将脸凑了过去。  
“我们居然是从接吻开始吗？”被凑近的那方睁大了眼睛，但没有后退。  
“不然还能怎样？”Hachi一脸的理所当然，见对方没有明确表示拒绝，就又凑近了一点。  
“我还以为……不，没什么……”Robi含混地咕哝。  
他们的鼻尖碰到了一起。“哪怕这个没有成功让我们出去，我也不会追究你的责任的。如果成功……我也不会……这只是为了让我们出去……”这段话有些语无伦次，到结尾，青年的声音已经变得沙哑了。  
算啦，就这样吧！Robi自觉做不到拒绝他，闭上了眼睛。  
正当他要向前凑去时，Hachi也闭了眼，头一偏抹消了最后的距离。

他们的牙隔着两层嘴唇磕在了一起。  
哦，操，处男。Robi闭着眼翻了个白眼。  
然后接下来，可能是十几秒，也可能是几十秒，他们就一直这样维持着这样的姿势，梗着脖子，嘴唇纯洁地相贴，除此之外并无更多肢体接触——他们甚至连支撑在床上的手都没有碰在一起。  
Robi退开来，打断了这个小学生级别的圣洁亲亲（Hachi还闭着眼追了过来，这让他心底一痒）。“你打算就这样？只有嘴唇贴嘴唇？”  
Hachi又脸红了：“我忘了……还是你来吧，你教我。可以吗？”  
“那你先张嘴。”在单手扶住青年的肩膀吻上去前，Robi甚至没发现自己笑了。

他先含住了青年的下唇轻吮一下，上面有道小裂口，可能是之前撕胶带时不慎扯伤的，早已不再流血了。接下来是上唇，然后他顿一下，把另一只手抚上了青年的脖子，四指搭着后颈，一边用拇指摩挲着下颌角一边舔上了那道小裂口所在的位置，这才顺势将舌头滑进青年的嘴里。两条舌头接触的一刹那，他感觉到对面人浑身一震，T恤被揪住了。他又稍微退出来吻了吻青年的下唇。

Hachi学得很快，没过多久就学会在Robi吮吸他的嘴唇时配合着吮吸回去，他似乎很喜欢两人舌头相触时的感觉，每到那时他都会发着颤深吸一口气，然后更加热切地追逐年长者的唇舌。吻变得更加激烈，催生出一些从鼻子里发出的低吟。他们揉乱彼此的头发，抚摸着对方的脖颈，撕扯衣物，再顺着肩膀向下到腰，到腿——他的胸甚至隔着衬衣被Robi轻轻揉捏了几下。  
和Robi接吻的感觉实在太好了，Hachi总是忍不住想再多索求一点，再向对方多索求一点，不断压过去。最终，Robi被压倒在床上，勉强支起上半身，Hachi骑在他的身上啃咬他的唇，吻他的下颌和喉结，像下辈子都无法再次吻到Robi那样，而他的头则几乎被Hachi抱在怀里。青年扯他头发的力道有点疯狂，可能掉了几撮也说不定。

Robi隔着西裤抚摸Hachi的大腿内侧，再向上用手背磨蹭了一下刚开始就已经鼓起来的那一包，Hachi立马无意识地将下半身挤了过来。  
“唔嗯…！好了好了可以了！”他拍拍青年的侧腹，发现不顶用，只好握住后颈将人硬是拔了起来（Hachi的嘴唇离开时甚至发出了‘啵’的一声），“光是一直接吻嘴会破皮的！不继续下一步的话我们得在这小破房间亲一辈子了。”他喘着粗气，嘴唇红肿，T恤已经被扯出来揉得皱皱巴巴。  
被像猫一样拎开的Hachi看上去更凌乱，下唇的小伤口再度开裂。他瞳孔放大眼神涣散，睫毛湿透，微张着嘴喘着气，脸上的红晕十分漂亮。小马夹早已不知道去了哪里，衬衫敞开到胃部。这种被夺舍般的恍惚状态持续了好几秒，眼神才再次聚焦。

“天、天啊……”他的气还有些喘不匀，“这比我想象中的要好上一千倍！”Robi告诉自己不要去细想那个“想象”指什么，耐心地等他继续说下去。“这个……”他小心地用指关节碰了碰自己的唇，“……真的、非常的棒。”他的眼睛被快乐与惊喜充斥，几乎是在闪闪发光。Robi强迫自己不要过度关注混在其中那点迷恋，无视自己再度亲吻他的冲动。  
“那现在，脱衣服吧。”Robi坐直了。

Robi卡着Hachi的胯骨轻巧地一翻转，坐在床上的人就变成了Hachi。Robi站直，脱掉了自己的T恤放在地上，松开皮带解开扣子，手指正勾住内裤边，看着还在发愣的Hachi：“你是要自己来还是我来？”  
听他这么一问，小屁孩再一次眼睛放光：“那你来！”嗤，这小子。  
Robi弯下身解开小屁孩剩下的三颗扣子，把衬衣从他肩上剥下（当手指偶尔触到他的皮肤时他的呼吸会微妙地一滞，很有趣），拍拍他的腿叫他把屁股腾空，一下把西裤夹着内裤一并脱掉，年轻人朝气蓬勃的阴茎就弹到了自己的小腹上，Robi忍不住哼笑了一声，Hachi这才后知后觉地感到有点羞，并起腿把双膝收到了胸口。Hachi就保持着这个姿势看Robi把自己的裤子也解决掉，拿来水性润滑剂和安全套。

Robi的阴茎比我的深，长度差不多，形状……他居然也硬着。Hachi抱膝想着一些有的没的，没把这些感想说出口。  
“去床中间，背对我趴着，给你做扩张了。”Hachi听话照办，还把脸埋进了枕头。

（“等一下，互撸呢？”  
“待会再说。”）

等到跪在床上面对Hachi的屁股，手握一瓶润滑液时，Robi才发现自己的手又开始抖了。尽量不出声地运了几口气稍微缓一下，他开始往手上倒润滑，手一抖，倒多了。  
Robi：“……”  
那瞬间他的脑内飞闪过了宇宙星辰欧几里得希扎库里拉，决定假装无事发生，反正这孩子啥也不懂。他把那一捧润滑液稍微捂热，直接往Hachi的臀沟糊上去，过多的润滑顺着流到大腿上。很痒，Hachi不适地晃了晃。Robi把它们又拢回手上，犹豫了一下，还是先伸出沾满润滑的手抚上Hachi的阴茎，先在头部用手指摩擦，食指划过顶端的小缝，然后用手指裹住柱身来回撸动，另一只手轻轻揉捏卵蛋。Hachi的呻吟闷在枕头里，后颈泛红，腰塌了下去，忍不住把臀往后送。接下来上滑过会阴，按压两下，终于到达了穴口。

食指进去得很轻松。Robi又从他的臀尖上刮了点润滑下来送进穴口，来回旋转着手指试图让内壁都沾上。然后尝试加入中指，没有太大的阻碍，看来Hachi确实有很努力地放松自己。等第三根手指也进去时，他一边张开手指拉扯扩张着，一边寻找前列腺。  
咕叽咕叽的水声充斥着房间，Robi并没有同时照顾着自己的小兄弟，大概是因为觉得他对着Hachi的屁股撸的画面很奇怪，即便如此他还是下身充血得厉害。  
“你知道吗？其实我现在的感觉像是又想大号又想小号……嘶！”Hachi觉得只有水声的房间太叫人脸红，终于离开了枕头撑起身，试图说点啥时突然猛地一抽气，头后仰。Bingo!

扩张到现在这个地步肯定足够了，Hachi的阴茎甚至在滴水，那肯定不是什么流下来的润滑液。Robi看着眼前的景象，停了下来，不知道接下来该先做什么，缓冲一下还是直接开始？“差不多了……”他的声音低沉得连自己也吓一跳，然后，他伸手按住Hachi的手臂制止他想要起身转过来的举动，上前用嘴唇碰了一下他粉色的后颈。  
这次Hachi直接抖开了他的手，飞快地转过身，看着他的眼睛，又露出了和上次在那劳什子可爱美好星球游乐园和工作人员一起唱主题曲时差不多的神情。Hachi抬手似是要摸摸自己的后颈，没做完这个动作就自顾自地凑上前亲了他的嘴角：  
“我想要正面位！”他轻快地宣布。

Robi终于把腿卡在Hachi的腿间。期间Hachi的手一直在不安分地摸他，从脖子到腿，还有手臂，在他戴套子时突然捏下他的乳头，然后带着得逞的坏笑把上身放平在床上：“进来吧。”  
“嘁，你小子……”Robi作势要打他屁股，最后只是挠了挠他身上的痒痒肉作为报复，小孩瞬间扭腰躲闪着笑出声。说实话这是他第一次被同性捏乳头，有点不知所措。然后他抓了个枕头垫在Hachi腰下，给两人下身都补上润滑，一手扶住Hachi的大腿，一手扶着阴茎对准穴口。  
“我进去了啊。”“请。”Robi深吸一口气，开始缓缓推进，比想象中容易得多，由于充分的润滑扩张和双方的配合。他以为甚至会见血呢。还剩下半根，“感觉还好吗？”他出声询问，得到肯定的答复后就没再扶持着自己，而是把手撑在了Hachi的头边，一鼓作气插到底。  
他们一齐发出了满足的叹息。

停下来适应了一会彼此的身体。Hachi先是看向他们的连接处，像被烫到般地挪开目光，又似乎对撑在他脑袋旁的那条手臂产生了浓厚兴趣，他转头看了又看，眨眨眼，又眨眨眼。忽地，他动作有些艰难地把自己的手插入了Robi的手和被单间，再把手指一根根地对着Robi的指缝塞进去，握住了。Robi发出懊恼的声音，终于忍不住凑上去吻他，几乎是同一时间男孩的另一只手就勾住了他的脖子。我算是彻底理解那些女孩子说到什么小狼狗小奶狗时心驰神往的表情了，他分了个神这样想道，随后又沉浸在热情的吻中。

Robi试探性地动了起来，虽说Hachi没有受伤，但他肛口的褶皱已经被阴茎撑得紧绷，而他的里面，很紧，一下下无规律的吮吸着他，温暖而潮湿，还热情——和他的吻一样。他粗喘着握住了Hachi，抚慰着他，加快了速度。Hachi，阴茎流着水，会随他刺入的动作抿住嘴“嗯嗯”地轻哼，本能地操着他的手掌，就连他的一呼一吸也被他掌控。还有Hachi透过被刺激出的生理泪水仍能从双眼里飞出来的快乐，以及对与Robi进行亲密的肢体接触非同一般的偏好，在得到Robi的回应与包容后得寸进尺地进一步索取，这些都叫Robi脊柱过电头皮发麻。他从来没得到过这种程度的喜爱和依赖。  
如果这是他所需要的，那我就能够给他。下身动作着，Robi在某一瞬间产生了这样的想法。 Hachi把自己的手覆上Robi的，和他一起抚慰着自己：“Robi，Robi，我要到了。”他打这场性事开始第一次喊了Robi的名字，大腿紧绷着抽搐，反弓起自己的身子。Robi提高了撸动的频率，“那就来吧，Hachi。”随着这句话，Hachi发出一声短暂而尖锐的窒息声，射满了自己的小腹，有几滴溅在胸膛上。Robi加大抽插的力度和深度，小股小股地榨出剩下的精液，它们淅淅沥沥地垂落下来。最后又狠狠地撞击了十几下，Robi在躬身将额头与高潮后失神的Hachi的贴在一起的同时也射了。

赶在完全软掉前赶紧退出来，摘下安全套打个结扔到地上（神必房间完全没有贴心地升起个垃圾桶的意思，明明连有套无套都考虑到了），没管那个杀千刀的门上绿油油的「允许通行」四个大字，打开抽纸的包装抓了几张把自己给擦了个干净。Hachi还维持着瘫着的动作一脸恍惚，Robi认命地又抽几张纸把他的胸腹上的精液给擦去，见他还没有动的意思，只好又帮他把剩下部分也给擦干净了。  
当他做完这些，Hachi抓住了他的手腕，然后下滑握住他的手，仍旧沉默不语。Robi干脆面向他侧卧下来，单手撑着头。“……”Hachi把头转向了他：“……谢谢。”Robi挑了挑眉：“你是被搞糊涂了吗？” 说着，捏捏他的手。

Hachi把Robi的手往自己这边拉了拉，放在胸口，闭上了眼睛。寂静蔓延在他们之间。很多问题还尚待解决。

 

先抽出手起身下地捡衣服的也是Hachi，身形因为脚软晃了那么几下，不顾Robi“你不需要再休息一会儿吗？”的询问。他顺便捡起Robi的衣服抛给他，待两人都把衣服穿戴整齐，Hachi摸了摸Robi的脖子：“我好像留下痕迹了，遮不住。”“什么？糟了，你这臭小子……”他下意识捂住脖子，想起了那个失控的吻最后格外失控的部分，“算了算了，没事儿，就这样吧。”放下手无奈地嘟囔着，见Hachi已经转身走向那扇大铁门，又提高嗓音更清晰地重复一遍：“没关系的。”  
Hachi打开了门，回过头笑了起来：“那这位大叔请您快点吧！不然我就把你关在里面咯！啊啊——也不知道这扇门再次关上后会不会再次上锁呢？如果只有一个人在留里面会不会提出更过分的要求？真的是好有趣啊！”  
“喂！Hachi！”Robi赶紧跟了上去，一起离开了。

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 写完这个忍着强烈的羞耻感重看了一遍，猛地产生了一个大胆的想法：这个房间莫不是那个什么什么爱情圣钟的神必效果吧？！（笑）  
> 非常感谢您能看到这里！！！没什么能表示我的谢意了，只能向您比个心心❤
> 
> （偷偷地断断续续跑来给文章润了点色…应该比刚开始好了那么一丢丢）


End file.
